Abby and Hook OneShot - Politics
by HollyShadow88
Summary: Just a little peak into the interactions between Abby and Hook before he lets her go. Takes place after chapter three of Here and There and before chapter four. Hook decides that a conversation on ruling is one that he cannot miss having with his unwilling guest.


**Hi friends! So I've decided that Here and There deserves a couple of oneshots, mostly because I have a few excellent, short snippets of interactions between Abby and Hook that are just slightly too awkward for the actual story. This one's the first - it's one of the many conversations alluded to in chapter four, taking place in Neverland. Enjoy! :) (P.S. Abby's attitude while reading is all me - I am a BEAR if someone bothers me while reading. If I had magic, I would completely do this.)**

Neverland OneShot – "Politics"

He observed the young woman beside him intently. She sat on her bed, legs crossed with a book in her lap, her ridiculous top hat positioned jauntily atop her head. She was amusing to watch as she read – her expression constantly changing from amusement to anger to thoughtful consideration, her bottom lip gently being nibbled by her teeth while her eyes skipped over the page. He knew better than to interrupt her when she was thus engaged; he made that mistake two days before. When he attempted to bring her into conversation, he suddenly found himself pinned down on his bed, a great pressure on his chest holding him down. He glanced fearfully toward her, seeing her glaring furiously at him with her arm outstretched, hand stretched tensely into a fist. She left him that way for quite some time, finishing her chapter before slamming the book closed and demanding what the hell he thought he was doing. While it had been somewhat degrading at the time, he now found the memory comical.

"May I help you?" she shot at him, noting his stare without looking up from the page. Chuckling, he shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't wish to disturb you while you are thus immersed," he replied, stroking his hook absentmindedly. "I've learned my lesson."

Sighing, she closed the book, readjusting her hat more securely on her head. "I've finished for now. What can I do for you, Captain?"

He glanced out the windows across from him, scratching his chin with the sharpened edge of his appendage. "I was actually wondering your opinions on the topic of ruling."

Brows furrowed, she frowned slightly at him. "Ruling? As in a country, or…?"

"I meant more in general terms – holding power and responsibility over others' actions and welfare."

"First off, unless one has the ability to control others' minds, one could hardly be expected to be 'responsible for others' actions.'" At his snort of annoyance, she considered more seriously. "It seems like an awful lot of unnecessary worry and pressure to be placed on a single person. It obviously has its perks, but there are disadvantages to everything. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity, mostly, to hear your thoughts. Have you ever been in such a position yourself?"

"No, I can't say as I have. I've almost always been alone – my parents died when I was a child, and I basically took care of myself out of choice after that. I've never gotten on well with others – they expect me to be or act a certain way and fuss when I chose not to. It's far easier to be independent and allowed to do whatever I please."

"I can understand the allure of such a situation. There is, however, a great amount of satisfaction that comes from having a group of people look to you for guidance and reassurance."

"Why, Captain – are you claiming you _enjoy _looking after the hideous scum that you call a crew?" He frowned, causing her to laugh lightly to herself. Eventually, she nodded, seeing his point. "Anyway, I'm sure what you say is true, but I still don't understand why we're even having this conversation in the first place."

"You would make an excellent ruler," he stated simply, gaining the satisfaction of watching her absolutely perplexed. "It would be good for you."

"You think…I should be a ruler," she said slowly, unusually dense this afternoon. "What the hell are you blathering on about, man?"

"You're dreadfully clever, quick thinking when you aren't too startled by what I say to make an answer, and able to make highly objective decisions. Though you claim little patience for others, you interact with them as a ruler ought –detached yet engaged, sympathetic yet separate. All that's lacking is the source."

Shaking her head, she gave him a slight smile. "You, sir, are utterly absurd. Where would I even get the opportunity to prove you correct or otherwise? I do much better concentrating on my own needs, I thank you."

Hook responded with a sigh. "Never mind. Now, what are you reading today?"


End file.
